


exile

by bugheadfangirl



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Betty Cooper, Hurt Jughead Jones, Jughad deserves better, Post Episode 5x05, Song: exile (Taylor Swift ft. Bon Iver), bughead depresion hours, mentions barchie hook up, mentions voicemail, sorry if it’s too angsty im sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadfangirl/pseuds/bugheadfangirl
Summary: Betty walks smoothly towards the door, trying to not make any noise as possible, as if her previous activities weren’t noisy enough to get her caught.What she didn’t expect was Jughead Jones sitting on the stairs of the Andrews front door.orJughead finds out about Betty and Archie and he finally gets his feelings out of his chest.bughead x exile by taylor swift and bon iver
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	exile

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t kill me! 
> 
> Literally couldn’t stop listening to this beautiful song and couldn’t not relate it to what’s coming (or what I think is coming for our beloved Bughead) 
> 
> We don’t know fully what happened between them, and I’m sorry in advance if their argument looks more Jughead sided, I really want to know more about Betty’s side and her feelingss but I couldn’t come up with the perfect words to put me into her shoes (was very hard after that episode too) 
> 
> Also I’m just fangirling over my obsession with folklore and bughead❤️  
> 
> 
> Warning: the lyrics are not in order or complete, I just added the parts that fit into the story, perhaps it’s not literally about the song, I got inspired by it.  
> Listen to it while reading to feel the angst if you want.
> 
> Sorry if there’s any grammar mistake English isn’t my first language.

**_exile_ **

  
Betty walks smoothly towards the door, trying to not make any noise as possible, as if their (she’s and Archie’s) previous activities weren’t noisy enough to get them caught. 

They didn’t hear the front door opening and the sound of some old rusty boots against the wooden floor and the loud noise of the same door being furiously closed a few minutes later.

What she didn’t expect was Jughead Jones sitting on the stairs at the Andrews front door.

Her heart stopped, and all of the sudden guilt was taking over her. She walked past him, trying her best to ignore his presence, avoid all contact. But it was impossible.

•

_I can see you standing, honey  
With his arms around your body  
Laughin', but the joke's not funny at all  
_ _And it took you five whole minutes  
_ _To pack us up and leave me with it  
Holdin' all this love out here in the hall_

“I guess I was right after all, wasn’t I?” she could notice the hurt in his voice. He wasn’t even looking at her, he couldn’t. 

_I can see you starin', honey  
Like he's just your understudy  
Like you'd get your knuckles bloody for me  
(...)  
Those eyes add insult to injury_

“Jug... don’t...” 

“Im not judging you Betty, I could never”  
  


“Can we just not...” this was the last thing she wanted, she wasn’t ready to face him yet. 

“What? What are you gonna say? That you are sorry?” she could feel the ache and the sarcasm in his voice. 

“No, that whatever you are thinking I’m sure it’s not true...” she couldn’t look at him in the eyes. 

“Oh... really?” he interrupted.   
“How do you expect me to believe that what we had meant anything to you and I wasn’t just some distraction until you could get together with Archie after what I heard in there?” he stood up and walked towards her, but keeping his distance, still couldn’t look at her in the eyes.

_You're not my homeland anymore  
So what am I defending now?_

“You know that’s not true... you can’t be serious! You can’t just bring that up! We haven’t seen each other for seven years Jug, seven!” she felt the tears burning her eyes and fighting to fall.“And you were the one who send that voicemail, you didn’t want me around!” her voice cracked

_I'm not your problem anymore  
So who am I offending now?_

“How can I believe you loved me when you did the one thing that could hurt me the most?” their eyes met for the first time that night, they both had tears in their eyes.  
  


“How can you think that of me?! If you really know me you would believe me when I say that everything that happened between us was real, I tried to explain, you were the one who didn’t want to hear!” 

“Well, then I guess I don’t know you anymore” they remain silent for a minute, both staring at the grass of the front yard, their eyes unable to meet again without bursting into more tears. 

“If you really loved me, you wouldn’t have broken me, Betty.... oh, and If you really knew me, you would have known that being without you was the last thing I wanted, I’m not the one who gave up on us” 

“Jug that’s not true! If you didn’t give up on us why you never let me explain what really happened?” there was no point in hiding her sobs or tears. 

_  
All this time  
We always walked a very thin line  
You didn't even hear me out (You didn't even hear me out)  
  
_

“Don’t you think it’s a little late for that now, Betty?” there was silence again.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be out of your life as soon as my book is finished.” 

_ You were my town, now I'm in exile, seein' you out. _

_ I think I've seen this film before  
So I'm leaving out the side door _

Just like that he walked away, only to burst into tears a few blocks away. Leaving a heartbroken and confused Betty Cooper behind. 

_You were my crown, now I'm in exile, seein' you out_.

•

You can’t run away from Riverdale, never. 

That night those old lovers thought it was the end of their story. 

A few weeks later the disappearance of Polly Cooper crossed their paths again. 

And their story was far from over, this was just a  _ new beginning _ .

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING AND I’M SORRY IF I MADE YOU CRY🥺❤️
> 
> Tell me your thoughts, let’s discuss in the coments! ✨


End file.
